What you did to me
by Riley S
Summary: AU Sakura's POV.Its one year later, E&T and S&S love each other dearly, but how far are they willing to go to prove it to the world?. lots of S&S and E&T fluff.
1. What you did to me

There are some things people just aren't willing to talk about. I have one of those things.well its not really a thing, its more of a it, a someone, a girl. The axis of all evil, girls. But I guess I need to get it off my chest. The reason I'm not willing to talk about it is because I let her go. I loved her more the anything's humanly possible. I loved her so much, and I ever told her. But now its 8 years after I left. I'm smarter and wiser, and going back. Okay so maybe I'm not that smart or wise. 

**What you did to me**

By Riley S 

I was 9 the first time I met her. She was 8. My father just died and I just moved here from Hong Kong. My mother thought since I had never been out of china I should broaden my horizons. So I moved here with my butler. My mother was morning and thought she needed to be close to home. So there I was new to this strange land called Japan. She was in my class. She sat right in front of me. She was the first person that talked to me. As I walked to my seat like the instructor told me to she looked up and smiled at me, the said "hello Li-kun" I was instantly in love. Well I'd like to say I was, but that would be a lie. I was a cold distant boy, and it took a lot of prying on her part to get me to open up. She was the only person outside my family that I allowed to call me by my first name. By the time I was 11 my mother wanted me home again. But I couldn't leave her. I was so in love. I never told her. I just said goodbye and gave her a teddy bear that I had made about a year before, the first time I realized I was in love. She gave me one too. And we said our tearful goodbye for the first time. So here I am on the flight from Hong Kong to Japan again. I'm older, a man. I look out the window and sigh. Its changed so much, I can tell that from all the way up here. And soon I'll be in my apartment, and back to life the way I want it to be. My mother said I get to live out here for as long as I want. And own that I'm in college I hope that I get to stay forever. 

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Sakura!! Oh I can't believe we don't have ay classes together!" cried a purple haired girl.

" Tomoyo!" the girl next to her face faulted. " Were in different majors I didn't think we would have anything the same, fashion design and acriology are kind of different." 

" Oh. But even though we don't have any classes together you promise to be my model for the show right?"

"Hai, Tomoyo, Hai" Sakura sighed, something never change.

"It's so cool that you decided to follow after your dad's footsteps. I bet if he was still alive he would be so proud of you!"

" Yes I think he would, but now he's with mommy. I think its better this way. He's happier I can tell." Sakura sighed looking up at the sky.

"well we better get to our classes. Yours starts soon, do you know where it is?" Tomoyo asked looking at her map.

"Hai, Touya came here remember he filled me in on where my classes should be. I'll see you after class Tomoyo!" Sakura smiled as she started to walk to her first class in college. 

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Maybe I should of got a map from the lady, I'm completely lost now!_  Syaoran thought as he wondered around hopelessly. From across the quad he could see a girl walking over to the 'C' building.

" excuse me! Miss?!" Syaoran screamed as he ran over to her.

" Hoe?" the girl said as she turned around.

Upon hearing this Syaoran stopped._ No it couldn't be… could it?…_

" Sorry to bother you, but you seem to know your way around better then me, and I was wondering if you could tell me where this class is?" Syaoran asked as he pointed to his locator. He looked up into the girl's bright emerald eyes. He swallowed his breathe, it looked just like….

" ohh Yes, that's right next to my first class here I'll show you."

" Thank you."

" so are you a first year too?" the girl asked as they walked to the 'C' building.

" Yes, I just moved here."

" Ohh from where?" 

"China."

"Very large china." She said with a giggle.

" Very small Japan." He finished. The girl looked up at him.

" You know Christopher Durang?"

"yes."

" wow not many people here do. That's good to finally meet someone who understands me a bit." She laughed. As they reached there rooms. "Ohh by the way my names Sakura Kinimoto." 

Syaoran swallowed once more. " my… my… my names Syaoran Li." He finally said, right before the bell rang and he retreated into class.

Syaoran.. no it couldn't be the same one could it…. Syaoran… 

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Sakura!!!" Tomoyo screeched as soon as she came in from her first class. 

"I'm up here!" Sakura called from her room.

" ohh! How was your first day Sakura tell me all about it! I met this cute guy his name is Eriol. He's majoring in astronomy. He was very nice and cute. Did you meet anyone?  Was your teacher nice? " Tomoyo mumble on before noticing sakura wasn't even paying attention she was looking at old pictures. " sakura what's wrong?

" He… he came back…" Sakura mumbled not looking up.

" Who did?" tomoyo asked as she took a picture from sakura. It was one she took back when they were in elementary school. Sakura was hugging a very red looking boy.

"who is… ohh…." She said remembering. It was Syaoran. Sakura had a huge crush on him before he left. As she never told him. He must of come back for college or something, and he ran into sakura. 

" Sakura.. what did he say?"

" I don't even know of he remembered me…. He didn't say anything about it…I realized it was him right when he said his name then the bell rung and he went to class.  Gods Tomoyo, he was so… so…" 

" Hot?" tomoyo asked with a smile. Sakura didn't even look at her.

"Grown up. He was so cute, so masculine, his eyes they were… and his face. Gods Tomoyo, he's so grown up and so cute. And now I feel like I did when I was 11. All the butterfly's and everything… oh! Tomoyo!" Sakura cried as she flung herself on her bed. 

"Sakura, back when we were 11 you loved Li-kun right?" Tomoyo asked as she looked at another picture of Sakura and Syaoran.

" hai." 

" Do you think it could have been possible that he might of loved you too?"

Sakura looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"No…" 

" Sakura! Look here look at these pictures, see how red his face is? You don't blush like that from friends. Do you think that school might not be the only reason he came back to Japan?" Tomoyo asked shoving a bunch of pictures in front of Sakura.

"…" before Sakura could answer the doorbell rug.

"Saved…" Sakura mumbled as Tomoyo gave her a dirty look as she left to get the door.

"Yes?" Tomoyo asked as she opened the door to 19-year-old boy who was looking down on her with intense Amber eyes.

"do I…" Tomoyo mumbled, before her eyes lit up with realization of who this is. " Li-Kun!" she cried. Sakura who herd Tomoyo's chirp looked up from the pictures and quietly walked to the door and down to the stares and peered around the corner.

" Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked.

" Hai! Li-kun! What are you doing here? Sakura's upstairs, here let me…" She was cut off as Syaoran grabed her arm from preventing her to get sakura.

" sakura lives here too?"

" Hai." Suddenly Syaoran's face turned an unusual shade of red. "Hohoho" Tomoyo laughed. 

" no I wasn't here for Sakura… I  umm… I just moved in down stares, and the land lord told me that she gave you my spare key, incase I ever get locked out, and I thought I would come up and get it…." Syaoran trailed off, as Sakura finally decided to come out of her hiding place and walked down the stairs, a ever-present smile on her face.

" Syaoran –kun! Its good to see you again, sorry I didn't recognize you this morning, you look so different, so grown up." Sakura said as she reached him.

" You too Sakura. Your so grown up I  would of never recognized you." Sakura blushed. 

" umm yes your spare key, she did give it too us. Its right…. Here." She said pulling it out of a drawer by the coat rack. And handed it to him.

" no, why don't you keep it, so if I ever get locked out, or need you, you can come on down, I know it will be In safe hands." He said as he placed it back in Sakura's hand.

" are you…"

" yes, well I better get going I have a class in 15 minutes. I'll see you later." He said as he turned and walked back down the hall to the elevator.

Tomoyo, who had time to get her video camera and record all the Kawaii Sakura and Li pictures was smiling devilishly behind her camera. " oh! Sakura that was so cute!."

Sakura just put the key back where it was before, and walked up to her room with a small smile on her face.

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This is how it went. Me and Sakura would walk to our first class together on Tuesdays and Thursday's. sometimes afterwards we would go for coffee or something, it was really nice, getting to know each other, catching up on our lost years. She told me how in high school she was a cheerleader, and how she had a boyfriend her junior year, but they only went out for 5 monthes, she never told me why they broke up. Ad she told me how Tomoyo was into this guy that has a class with her or next to her. And she told me about how her father died. And I felt so bad for not knowing, i would of come down just to make sure she was okay. And she said that's why she wants to follow in his footsteps. This went on through out whole first year in college. Our sophmore year  we were best friends, and rumors were flying around about us being a couple, but nothing was proven. We were best friends, and we may flirt once in a while, but we weren't a couple.

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Sakura… Sakura… Sakura!" A voice yelled cutting Sakura away form her dream.

" hoe…" She mumbled cracking an eye open.

"Don't 'Hoe' me young Lady!" Syaoran said, standing at the foot of her bed.

" Syaoran? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked confusingly.

" Don't you remember you said we were going to go out to breakfast with Tomoyo, and Devil boy. That was at 10, its 12 now!"

" Syaoran don't call Eriol a devil, wait! Its noon?!?!?!" Sakura asked jumping out of bed.

" yes." 

"Ohh how about a lunch? Lets go hurry!" she said trying to rush Syaoran out the door.

" umm.. Sakura? Cute P.J.'s" Syaoran said smirking. She pajamas were blue short that had clouds on them, and a blue tank top.

" What? AH I didn't change!" Sakura yelled running into her room. She emerged a minute later in a jeans ad a t-shirt.

" I think I liked the pajama's better." Syaoran said still smirking.

" Syaoran! Shush you!"  Sakura said walking in front of him.

" I was just kidding Sakura!" Syaoran said as he gave her butt a light smack.

" Syaoran stop! Gosh what will people say?"

" Everything there already saying." He said as they reached his convertible.

Sakura just eyed him. 

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Finally what took so long?" Tomoyo asked as Syaoran and Sakura walked up to there table.

"Li-kun was " waking her up" tomoyo. Remember. Syaoran likes to take his time." Eriol said with a grin.

" Eriol. I swear, one more comment and-!" 

Syaoran was about to finish when Sakura interrupted him.

" Eriol, you should know that I'm a heavy sleeper, I mean if I can sleep through you and tomoyo-"

" SAKURA!!!!" Tomoyo screamed In the middle of her sentence, cheeks flushed.

"Please Li-kun you might want to refrain your girlfriend from saying such things." Eriol said trying to calm Tomoyo down, who was at the moment barley letting him touch her.

" first sakura can say what ever she wants. Second that one point for us!" Syaoran said raising his hand to give Sakura a high five. " and third, she's not my girlfriend."

"Why did you put it third, normally if you didn't want her to be your girlfriend you would put it first." Tomoyo pointed out.

" can we just eat!" Sakura said breaking the small war going on.

" fine." They all grumbled but agreed. 

Throughout the lunch Tomoyo kept giving Syaoran looks as if she wanted to talk to him, but not in front of everyone else.

" Umm excuse me I need to use the restroom, Tomoyo do you know where it is?" Syaoran asked, getting up and placing his napkin down on the table.

" ohh yes here, I'll show you, I need to use it too." Tomoyo said smiling.

When they reached a place where they knew no one would here them, Tomoyo started.

" When are you going to tell her?!" She demanded.

" Tell who what?" Syaoran asked obliviously. 

" Sakura!"

"What about her?"

" Gods Syaoran you're almost as dense as her."

"I'm not going to." Syaoran said looking away.

" What why?"

" Because look at her. See how happy she is? I don't want to take that away; I don't want to ruin our friendship, by blurting out the fact that I love her, the fact that I've been in love with her since I was 10. I don't want to make her feel... feel obligated to say anything back. All I want is her to be happy."

" Syaoran, don't you see this last year you have been back Sakura's been the happiest I have ever seen her. It's because of you. Don't you think that she will be happier if she knew someone loved her?" Tomoyo asked making Syaoran make eye contact. " That's all she really wants. Did she ever tell you why she broke up with her boyfriend she had in High School?" 

" No…" 

" It was because she didn't love him. She couldn't her heart belonged to someone else. And she realized it and broke up with him. He didn't love her either; it was more of a physical attraction then anything else. She wants love, she wants to know that someone loves her so much that HE would give up his life somewhere just to be close to her. That is why you came back Syaoran you cant hide it."

Syaoran just looked down and headed back to the table.

"what did you do Syaoran fall in?" Eriol asked as he and Tomoyo returned to there seats.

"Shut up Eriol." Syaoran grumbled.

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay so I'm a chicken, we already established that. I, Syaoran Li, Me the one that would spent almost every summer at a never ending boot camp to train, a warrior I am. And I' afraid to tell someone that I love them. Those word can be scary.

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Sakura you ready?" tomoyo asked as she finished applying her lipstick, " they should be here any minute."

" yes Tomoyo, I'm ready, but Tomoyo did you have to make these close so… revealing?" Sakura asked as she walked down the stares.

" Yes, club's get hot, you'll thank me for giving you body some breathing. And besides, li-kun's draw will drop when he see's you." Tomoyo beamed up to Sakura.

" Tomoyo…"

" Room service." Came a voice from outside the door. 

" Hello Li-kun, hello Eriol!" Tomoyo asked as she placed a small kiss on Eriol's cheek.

" you look marvelous Tomoyo dear." Eroil said. 

" thank you."

" You look really.. really…" Syaoran started his cheeks already burning red. "wonderful."

" thanks." Sakura said blushing. She was wearing a short tight black skirt and black heals. She was in a short, tight pink tank top that only had one strap, and was open a little in the side. You could see her tight stomach and it showed a little more cleavage then Sakura would of liked.

When they reached the club it was already packed and jamming. Tomoyo got them all in for free as in seeing her mother owned the club. 

" isn't this great?" Tomoyo yelled over the loud music to them. They all reached a small booth that was reserved just for them and put there stuff down. Tomoyo quickly graped Eriol and headed out to the dance floor.

Syaoran looked at Sakura and smiled.

"I'd love too." She said before Syaoran could even say anything.

" How did you know what I was gonna say?"

" I know you Syaoran, I can read you mind, I know your every move." Sakura said grapping his hand.

" Really then what am I gonna do now?"

" Um…." Before Sakura could reply Syaoran had already given Sakura's butt a light smack.

" Syaoran!"

" hey I thought you knew what I was gonna do?" Syaoran teased.

" Shut up and dance." Sakura odrerd.

When they reached the dance floor it was like they left everything else behind, and it felt as though it was only them. They were so close, and moving together perfectly. There bodys went together like a perfect match. 

They kept dancing for 45 minutes. Soon Syaoran wasn't sure if it was the music pulsating in his ears or his lost train of thought but he pulled Sakura closer to him. His face was in his hear and even there he could smell cherry blossoms.  The music kept playing and making Syaoran forget any rational thought. He pulled Sakura closer o him, and there was only about an inch between there lips. He looked at Sakura again and noticed how really beautiful she was, not just her physical features but you could almost see her light and cheerful attitude around her. He couldn't take it anymore. He closed the gap. To Syaoran It was ecstasy something he had wanted since her was 11. 

Without even thinking Sakura out her arms around Syaoran's neck and kissed him back. Both of them were getting light headed and had to end the kiss. They stood there for a minute before they started to realize where they were. Syaoran grasped Sakura's hand and pulled her back to there booth. 

" Syaoran…" Sakura breathed as she sat down.

" Shh…." Syaoran said as he placed his hand on the side of her face and leaned in and kissed her again. 

Sakura put her hands on his chest and kissed him back again. When Syaoran pulled away, he looked at Sakura, who looked up and him before burying her head into his chest.

" Syaoran you have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to do that." Sakura whispered.

" I think I do, I love you so much Sakura." Syaoran whispered the last part.

" Really?" Sakura asked looking up at him.

" really I've loved you since I was 10 Sakura." Syaoran said cupping her face in his hands.

" Syaoran. I love you too." Sakura said tears streaming down her face.

" Sakura…" Syaoran whispered before leaning in to kiss her again.

" Wow Li-kun really doesn't waist any time does he?" Eriol asked from behind him.

" Eriol!" Tomoyo yelled from behind her camera. " You just ruined up a perfect Sakura and Syaoran picture. There love confession. Ohh!" 

" How about I give you a perfect Eriol and Tomoyo picture?" He asked leaning in to kiss her. 

" And you said I don't waits any time." Syaoran commented from his seat.

" Shut up Syaoran cant you see I'm working here, go back to your girlfriend." 

Sakura pulling Syaoran's face towards her before he could make another comeback to Eriol.

" Not such a bad idea now is it?"             

Yeah I'm done. Surprisingly that only took me 2 days to write, normally I get stuck. But nope! Well I hope you all liked it, hope it made sence to everyone, please review thanks all!

**Riley S**


	2. You made me fall in love

**Okay this was originally suppose to be a one-shot fic, but hm…. It isn't now, since everyone seemed to be upset that it was a one-shot fic. Alright then here is the 2nd chapter, I cant really think of a plot at the moment so it will probably just be fluff. Hope you like.**

I have always been a happy-go-lucky girl. I can manage to see the bright side in almost every situation. But recently my life has been turning from happy to joyful, ecstatic, ecstasy. Whatever you want to call it. The man I have loved since I was 10 loves me back. Wow I man how many people get that to happen to them? Hm… how about none I know.

**You made me fall in love**

**Riley S**

****

****

****

" Tomoyo!!!!"  Sakura screamed from upstairs. "Have you seen my pink and purple shirt? You know the one that ties?"

"Umm….." Tomoyo looked in the mirror, _Hmm this shirt looks good on me hehehe._ She thought as she adjusted Sakura's pink and purple shirt. " No."

" Urg.. I'll have to wear something else….." Sakura grumbled as a  knock came to the door. " No I'm not ready! Tomoyo will you get that please?"

" Hmm hello hansom." Tomoyo said as Eriol Walked in. " Ohh hey Syaoran Sakura's not ready yet, she's looking for a-"

" TOMOYO!!!!!" Sakura screamed as she emerged from her room to see Tomoyo in HER shirt.

" ohh uhh.. Hi Sakura, this wasn't the same pink and purple shirt you were talking about was it? Hehehe…" Tomoyo said trying to smile, all the while hiding behind Eriol.

" ohh no I'm not going to get the heat for you taking Sakura's shirt, I mean you know how mad she can get sometimes…" Eriol said while moving away from Tomoyo.

" wow Sakura you look really wonderful…." Syaoran said trying to smooth sakura down. 

" Thank you Syaoran." Sakura said smiling.

" You look much better with this on then you would in that shirt." Syaoran said while stroking her arm.

" Thank you Syaoran." Sakura said while leaning up to kiss her boyfriend. 

" So Syaoran really does look at her shirts, I thought he just thought of them as useless things that belong on the floor." Eriol commented with a smirk.

" Eriol…." Syaoran started to yell at him, but Sakura pulled him back into another kiss. 

" Thanks Sakura." Eriol mouthed to her.

" Hmm well anyway, I'm hungry are we going to go eat or what?" Tomoyo asked feeling it was safe to come out of her hiding spot.

" Sounds good to me." Sakura said while pulling away from Syaoran. " By the way Tomoyo if you harm that shirt in anyway, your buying me a new one, and be sure to tell Eriol that too I mean I know how he likes to tear them off you-" 

" SAKURA!!" Tomoyo screamed face turning red.

" Good one Sakura!" Syaoran said raising his hand for a high-five, which she returned.

" well she is right Tomoyo dear-" Eriol started to say.

" ERIOL!!" Tomoyo screamed at him. " gosh you do this and you wonder why your never going to get any." She said walking away from him.

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That's how it always is between us. Me and Tomoyo, were best friends all right. We playful fight, about each other and what the other one does with her boyfriend. Eriol and Syaoran are the same way. There best friends all though neither of them will admit it. Pride. 

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Syaoran… Syaoran…!" Sakura yelled as she hit the buzzer on his door three more times. 

" What?!" Syaoran practically yelled as opened the door, with a towel around his waist and his body and hair dripping water. (*Drool*)

" Ohh were you in the shower?" Sakura asked innocently.

" Sakura…." Syaoran warned, knowing fully well that Sakura knew he was in the shower, considering that you could here the water running from her apartment which happened to be located right above his. 

" ohh well I just stopped by to say hi… and return this book I borrowed from you." Sakura said as she pulled a book out from behind her back. " Thanks love." She said as she reached up to place a kiss in his cheek and press the book in his wet hand. " mmm you smell good, like chocolates…" Sakura breathed into his ear, making him blush. "Well by love." She said walking away.   
 Ohh P.s. Syaoran one more point for me."

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We started playing this silly game with points. See who could make the other blush more. Eriol and Tomoyo get a kick out of it, and chime in when they see necessary, which in the end gives them points. So far I'm ahead, Syaoran will almost blush at anything.

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" 'cause your everywhere to me,

and when I close my eyes its you I see,

your everything I know that makes me believe

I'm not alone, ohh…

I'm not alone…"

Sakura sand as she was dusting up there apartment. Tomoyo was out somewhere with Eriol. And Syaoran had these "secret" erons to run, so she was dusting the house. 

" and when I touch your hand,

its then I understand

the beauty that's within

its now that we begin,

you always light my way,

I hope there never comes a day

No matter where I go,

I always feel you so…" Sakura continued to sing. Suddenly two arms wrapped themselves around her and a masculine voice started to sing with her.

" 'Cause your everywhere to me,

and when I close my eyes its you I see,

your everything I know that makes me believe

I'm not alone,"

" aww Syaoran you scared me for a minute." Sakura said as she turned around in his arms.

" hmm your easy to scare Sakura." He said with a smile.

" Not as easy as you are to get to blush." Sakura teased.

" Hey that's not my fault."

" Really why?" Sakura asked as Syaoran leaned his forehead against hers.

" Because I love you too much Sakura. And every time you say something cute, it makes me think how lucky I am to be in love and be loved by someone like you, and it makes me blush." 

Sakura's eyes started to water, because that was so sweet. " Ohh Syaoran!" Sakura cried she leaned up to kiss him passionately. 

" ohh Eriol why dotn you ever say anything like that to me?" Tomoyo said behind her camcorder, making Syaoran and Sakura part, both face faulted.

" You want me to say something romantic darling? Well then…" Eriol thought for a minute as Tomoyo stared at him, her camcorder at her side, but she was distracted enough that Sakura got it out of her hand and started to record, with Syaoran behind her mumbling something about payback.

" Tomoyo darling," Eriol started taking a step towards her. "You are the most enchanting girl I have ever met. Not only and you smart witty and beautiful, you have a great heart. To me you are perfect in anyway. Everything about you makes my heart melt, your soft cheeks, your bright eyes, your silk hair, and your glorious smile. Everything about you made me fall in love. And I would like nothing better in the world, dearest love of mine,"

He got down on one knee and took Tomoyo's left hand, as he pulled out a little black velvety box out of his pants pocket. Tomoyo's already wet eyes began shedding more tears. " If you would be my wife."

Sakura started crying and Syaoran had to take the camera from her, as Tomoyo fell into Eriol's arms and kissed him all over saying " yes" again and again. 

" how was that for romantic?" Eril asked.

Tomoyo just looked at him before saying, " Shut up and kiss me." 

" With pleasure." Eriol said as he slid the ring on Tomoyo's hand and gave her a long passionate kiss.

When they finally broke apart, Sakura ran to Tomoyo hugging her and sayinf gw sweet and romantic that was, and how beautiful her ring was. Eriol walked over to Syaoran and smirked. "Beet that." 

" In due time… in due time." Syaoran said with a smile as he extended his hand to Eriol for a shake which he returned and hugged him. 

" ohh I ot it all on camera!" Sakura squeeled. " I think i'll call it Tomoyo finally get engaged." Sakura said imitating Tomoyo.

" Be quiet Sakura." Tomoyo said as Sakura started gushing over her ring again and how "kawaii" the whole moment was.

" CELEBRATION DINNER!" Sakura yelled.

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You should of seen the look on your face Tomoyo!" Sakura smiled as she took a bite of her teriyaki steak.

" And I do believe that for the first time Eriol actually looked scared." Syaoran commented.

" You were afraid I'd say no?" Tomoyo asked squeezing Eriol's hand.

" I had a voice in the back of my head. Telling me you were going to say no." Eriol confessed.

" I would never say no to you dear." Tomoyo smiled as she kissed her now fiancé.

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The wedding is to be held on July 3rd, which was almost a year away. But that year went by fast. With all the plans to be held for the wedding and Tomoyo gushing about what the   
"cute little brides maids" should be wearing instead of herself. But she was always like that, others before her.  So now its July 2nd.

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Everything has to be perfect!" Sakura said as she began running around the church.

" Sakura, everything is perfect for Eriol's and Tomoyo's wedding, but if you keep this up, you will be so tiered at the ceremony you may fall asleep standing up and think how embarrassing that would be. Sakura lets go back, and get some rest. Come on. Tomoyo needs you right now, and I have a feeling Eriol, even though he wont admit it, needs me." Syaoran said grabbing  Sakura's hand and leading her out of the chuch.

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Syaoran got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. He had been awake for almost an hour, some ice cream should help him get to sleep. As he walked out of his room he noticed a light was on. 

"Eriol?" Syaoran called.

" Yeah…" Came Eriol's voice.

As Syaoran entered the kitchen he noticed Eriol sitting on a bar stool eating a pint of Syaoran's chocolate fudge crunch. Syaoran took a spoon out of the drawer and dug in.

" What are you doing up? Scared?" Syaoran asked in between the ice cream.

" You have no idea. Its not that I think I'm doing the wrong thing, I'm just so worried, that maybe she will realize she doesn't love me. And what if she doesn't show up…." 

" Eriol, trust me." Syaoran said laying a comforting hand on Eriol's shoulder. 

" Tomoyo is so in love with you its almost sickening. She will show up, and will be just as in love with you."

" Do you think?"

" I know."

Eriol thought about this for a minute. Then he spoke. "You should ask her you know."

"I know I'm planning on it." Syaoran said as he took another bite of ice cream.

"when?" 

" I was thinking about tomorrow, but I don't want to take the spot light away form you two, I mean it is your wedding."

" that's a perfect day to do it." Eriol said smiling. " What do you think will make Tomoyo happier then to see her best friend get engaged to the man that she loves? Tomoyo would agree with me and you know it, as long as she gets to record the whole thing." Eriol said with a laugh.

                                    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" ohh Tomoyo you looked so beautiful as a bride!" Sakura gushed to Tomoyo at the wedding party.

" not as beautiful as you will when you become a bride Sakura-chan.. ohh can you imagine? A silk dress made just for you, and in ruffles and ties and bows…." Tomoyo went on with stars in her eyes.

" Tomoyo-chan! I'm not even engaged yet!" Sakura said her cheeks turning bright red.

"not yet anyway…" tomoyo said with a secretive smile.

" when are you going to do it?" Eriol bugged Syaoran. 

" later! Be quite!" Syaroan hissed back.

"okay everyone now its time for the garter and bouquet toss!" Eriol announced up on stage. " Okay lady's first!" 

All the girls ran up to the stage as Tomoyo turned around and took a few steps away. She threw it into the air, and it landed perfectly in Sakura's arms. She turned bright red, and a faint  " hoe" and a very loud "KAWAII" could be herd.

Sakura walked over to the center of the dance floor.

"Hmm now who will be the lucky man that is going to get to put this on Sakura's leg?" Tomoyo asked innocently as Sakura turned a brighter shade of red.

Tomoyo put her foot up an a chair as Eriol pulled the garter down, all the guys were whistling. Eriol whirled it around his finger before letting it fly into the guys. It also landed perfectly in Syaoran's arm's. He turned bright red, as did Sakura. Syaoran cast a glance up to Eriol who Mouthed " do it now." To him.

 He gulped and walked over to Sakura. Everyone formed a circle around them, and Tomoyo had managed to get her video camera out and record the moment.

Sakura looked up at a bright red Syaoran.

" Milady" Syaoran said as Sakura placed  her leg on a chair, and Syaoran slid it over her foot. Sakura turned bright red. 

" I love you Sakura." He said as it reached her ankle.

" I love you too Syaoran." Sakura smiled at him.

"How much?"

" very, very much." Sakura said as it reached her knee.

" So much that you would do anything for me?" Syaoran asked, as he reached her thighs and let go of the garter.

" yes." Sakura said her face red.

" then will you marry me?" Syaoran asked as he got down on one knee. 

Sakura took in a breath, Tomoyo smiled and squeezed Eriol's hand.

Syaoran opened a little black velvet box. Sakura took in another breath, but As Syaoran opened it Sakura saw it was empty.

" Syaoran?"

" look on the flowers." He instructed, as Sakura picked up the bouquet Tomoyo tossed. There at the end of it was a little silver ring with a diamond at the end of it.  
" Syaoran!" Sakura squealed as she threw her arms around him.

" Should I take that as a yes?" Syaoran asked playfully. 

" yes, yes, yes, a thousand times!" Sakura said as she kissed him. 

Syaoran finally leaned away and slipped the ring onto her finger, the whole audience burst into applause.

Eriol yelled good job. As Tomoyo screamed Finally, as Sakura and Syaoran kissed again.

" This is what life need's. Two good happy endings." Tomoyo smiled as Eriol leaned closer.

" I definitely agree my love." He whispered as he leaned in and kissed his wife.

Hmm okay I was asked in almost every review if that was the only chapter. It was originally but now here you go, I hope this fulfills you wishes. Thanks for reviewing everyone! I love them all please review again! 

**Thanks,**

**Riley S**


End file.
